brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of similar set numbers
A list of sets that are similar or the same, but are released under separate item numbers. This may be due to packaging, country of release, re-releases, promotions or distribution method. Sets Note: Some sets re-released under different themes may appear in both. ; 4 Juniors * 1435 Super Glider and 4612 Super Glider * 1436 Ultra Light and 4614 Ultralight Flyer * 1437 Turbo Chopper and 4613 Turbo Chopper ; Adventurers * 1094 Johnny Thunder and 5900 Johnny Thunder * 1182 Adventurers Raft and 3020 Adventurers Raft * 1183 Mummy and Cart and 3021 King Pharaoh the Third * 1271 Jungle Surprise and 5905 Hidden Treasure * 1278 Johnny Thunder & Baby T and 5903 Johnny Thunder and Baby T * 1280 Microcopter and 5904 Microcopter * 2879 Desert Expedition, 5909 Treasure Raiders set with Mummy Storage Container and 5948 Desert Expedition * 3022 Plane of Hurrykain and 3039 Adventurers Plane * 3722 Treasure Tomb and 5919 Treasure Tomb * 5901 River Raft and 5902 River Raft ; Alpha Team * 1425 Dash Jet Sub and 4800 Jet Sub * 1427 Ogel Underwater Slizer and 4798 Evil Ogel Attack ; Aquazone * 1095 Super Sub and 6100 Aquashark Dart * 1728 Crystal Crawler and 6145 Crystal Crawler * 1749 Aquanaut Paravane and 1806 Underwater Scooter * 6109 Sea Creeper and 6140 Sea Creeper * 6150 Crystal Detector and 6159 Crystal Detector ; Architecture * 19720 John Hancock Center and 21001 John Hancock Center ; Baby * 1166 Baby Stack 'n Learn, 1192 Stack N' Learn Gift Box and 5434 LEGO Baby Stack 'n Learn * 1452 Red Flower Rattle and 5435 Flower * 1456 Squirt Frog and 5430 Squirt Frog * 1457 Caterpillar and 5432 Bendy Caterpillar * 2503 Musical Apple, 2973 Musical Apple and 5428 Musical Apple * 3160 Play Plane and 5429 Play Plane * 3161 Soft Stacking Hen and 5425 Soft Stacking Hen * 3162 Take Along Friend and 5424 Take Along Friend * 3169 Crib and Mirror Adventure and 5423 Crib and Mirror Adventure * 3172 Soft Frog Rattle and 5420 Soft Frog Rattle * 3173 Caterpillar Teether and 5422 Caterpillar Teether * 3212 Star Teether and 5421 Star Teether * 3236 Roll 'n' Play and 5431 Roll n' Play * 3237 Stacking Tower and 5433 Stacking Tower * 3238 Shape and Colour Sorter and 5426 Shape and Colour Sorter ; Belville * 5855 Riding Stables and 5871 Riding Stables * 5875 Hospital Ward and 5876 Hospital Ward ; BIONICLE * 1417 Vakama and 8540 Vakama * 1418 Matau and 8541 Matau * 1419 Nokama and 8543 Nokama * 1420 Nuju and 8544 Nuju * 1431 Tahnok Va and 8554 Tahnok Va * 1432 Nuhvok Va and 8555 Nuhvok Va * 1433 Gahlok Va and 8550 Gahlok Va * 1434 Lehvak Va and 8552 Lehvak Va * 8525 Masks and 8530 Masks * 8559 Krana and 8569 Krana * 8597 Krana Nuva and 8598 Krana Nuva * 8599 Krana-Kal and 8600 Krana-Kal ; Boat * 316 Fire Fighter Ship and 775 Fire Fighter Ship ; Building Set with People * 192 Policemen and 256 Police Officers and Motorcycle * 194 Family and 254 Family * 195 Airplane and 250 Aeroplane and Pilot * 196 Antique Car and 252 Locomotive - Driver and Passenger * 197 Farm Vehicle and Animals and 255 Farming Scene * 198 Cowboys and 210 Cowboys * 199 Scooter and 212 Scooter * 217 Service Station and 330 Gas Station * 218 Firemen and 340 Fire Trucks ; Bulk Bricks * 801 Extra Bricks Blue, 5141 Bricks, Blue and 10009 Assorted Blue Bricks * 803 Extra Bricks Yellow, 5143 Bricks, Yellow and 10010 Assorted Yellow Bricks * 805 Extra Bricks Grey, 5145 Bricks, Grey and 10145 Assorted Light Grey Bricks * 3507 1 x 4 x 3 Wall Element Clear and B002 1 x 4 x 3 Train Window Clear * 3508 1 x 4 x 5 Black Window Frame with Blue Pane and B001 1 x 4 x 5 Black Window Frames, Transparent Blue Panes * 5305 Connection Wire and 10078 Train Connection Wire ; Castle * 375 Castle and 6075 Castle * 383 Knight's Tournament and 6083 Knight's Tournament * 677 Knight's Procession and 6077 Knight's Procession * 1287 Defense Archer, 4801 Defense Archer and 4811 Defense Archer * 1288 Fire Cart and 4807 Fire Attack * 1463 Treasure Cart, 2889 Treasure Cart and 1695 Treasure Cart * 1584 Knight's Challenge and 6060 Knight's Challenge * 1590 Ghostly Hideout and 1596 Ghostly Hideout * 1680 Crusader's Cart and 1877 Crusader's Cart * 1712 Crossbow Cart and 1732 Crossbow Cart * 1736 Wizard's Cart, 1746 Wizard's Cart and 2891 Wizard's Cart * 1752 Crossbow Boat, 1804 Crossbow Boat and 2892 Thunder Arrow Boat * 1917 King's Catapult and 2890 King's Catapult * 6028 Treasure Guard and 6029 Treasure Guard * 6047 Prison Transport and 6099 Traitor Transport * 6067 Guarded Inn and 10000 Guarded Inn * 6074 Black Falcon's Fortress and 10039 Black Falcon's Fortress * 6091 King Leo's Castle and 6098 King Leo's Castle * 8770 Danju and 8782 Danju * 8771 Jayko and 8783 Jayko * 8772 Rascus and 8784 Rascus * 8773 Santis and 8785 Santis * 8774 Vladek and 8786 Vladek * 8790 King Mathias and 8809 King Mathias ; Creator/Creative Building/Bricks and More * 620 Blue Building Plate, 627 Baseplate, Blue and 819 Blue Sea Plate * 4014 Creator Exclusive, 4106 Imagination Bucket, 4179 Large Box, 7825 Bucket * 4026 Create Your Dreams and 4027 Build and Imagine * 4028 World of Bricks and 4029 Build with Bricks Bucket * 4104 Small Creator Bucket, 4412 Einfallsreihces Bauen, 7830 Small Bucket * 4105 Red Bucket and 7793 LEGO Standard Starter Set * 4285 Classic Value Bucket and 4810 Small Bucket * 4496 Fun with Building and 4497 Pretend and Create * 5539 Creative Bucket, 4540315 LEGO Creative Bucket and 4586940 Basic Set Limited Edition * 6167 Deluxe Brick Box and 4548431 Brick Tub 'Die LEGO Show' * 7173 Pear and 7272 Pear * 7177 Orange and 7274 Orange * 7831 Make-Believe Bucket, 7832 Small Bucket and 7836 Halloween Creator Small Bucket ; Dino 2010/Dino Attack * 7294 Dino Quad and 7473 Street Sprinter vs. Mutant Lizard * 7295 Dino Buggy Chaser and 7474 Urban Avenger vs. Raptor * 7296 Dino 4WD Trapper and 7475 Fire Hammer vs. Mutant Lizards * 7297 Dino Track Transport and 7476 Iron Predator vs. T-Rex * 7298 Dino Air Tracker and 7477 T-1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex ; Dinosaurs * 5950 Baby Ankylosaurus and 7000 Young Ankylosaurus * 5951 Baby Iguanodon and 7001 Young Iguanodon * 5952 Baby Brachiosaurus and 7002 Young Brachiosaurus * 5953 Baby Dimetrodon and 7003 Young Dimetrodon ; DUPLO * 010 Pre-School Set and 512 Building Set * 020 Building Set and 514 Pre-School Building Set * 030 Building Set and 513 Building Set * 032 Living Room Furniture and 2630 Family Room * 033 Farm Animals and 2641 Barnyard * 041 Playhouse and 2643 Playhouse * 045 Farm and 2650 Farm * 061 Puppy and 530 Puppy * 063 Ducks and 532 Pull-Along Ducks * 071 Block Box and 528 Building Set * 075 Pre-School Set and 518 Bricks, Half Bricks and Trolley * 077 Pre-School Set and 520 Bricks, Half Bricks, 2 Trolleys * 078 Pre-School Set and 521 All Bricks in All Colours * 080 Police Station and 522 Police Station * 081 Train Station and 523 Locomotive and Station * 082 LEGOVILLE and 524 LEGOVILLE * 085 Racer, 533 Racer and 2401 Racer * 086 Tub Boat and 534 Tub Boat * 087 Taxi and 535 Taxi * 088 Camping and 536 Camping * 089 Mary's House and 537 Mary's House * 1023 Giant Red Baseplate, 2302 Building Plate 24 x 24, 2305 Building Plate 24 x 24, 2306 Large Building Plate and 2598 Large Red Building Plate * 1201 Chicken Run and 5437 DUPLO Turkey * 1450 DUPLO Bucket, 2226 Medium Bucket and 2272 Medium Bucket * 1640 Tuttle the Turtle and 1800 Turtle * 1981 Rattle, 2014 Chew Rattle and 2015 Ball Rattle-Teether * 2020 Duck Rattle with Handles and 2024 Duck Rattle-Teether * 2033 Shape Sorter and 2052 Shape Sorter * 2037 Spinning Rattle Set and 2051 Spin-A-Coaster * 2038 Bath Activity Set and 2059 Activity and Water Toy * 2050 Squirrel and 2054 Squirrel * 2055 Rocking Horse and 2057 Rocking Horse * 2268 Medium Bucket and 2493 Medium Bucket * 2381 Small Bucket and 9987 DUPLO Basic Preschool Kindergarten Bucket * 2391 Farm in a Bucket and 2392 Farmyard * 2608 Family and 5029 Caucasian Family * 3048 DUPLO Bucket, 4830 Bucket and 4836 Medium Bucket * 3048 Medium Idea Bucket and 4827 Medium Bucket * 3049 DUPLO Bucket and 7951 DUPLO Bucket XL * 3099 Storage Chest and 3763 35 Year Anniversary Tub * 3336 Green Tub and 5350 Large Explore Bucket * 4085 DUPLO Bucket and 7790 Standard Starter Set * 5212 Explore Strata, 5352 DUPLO Tub and 5353 DUPLO Tub * 5322 Small Idea Bucket and 5327 Small Bucket * 5538 LEGO DUPLO Creative Bucket and 4540313 DUPLO Creative Bucket * 7969 DUPLO Bucket and 7975 Large Bucket ; Educational / Dacta * 1 Wooden Storage Box, 7 Educational Box - Empty and 90 Educational Box - Empty * 079 Giant Baseplate - Grey, 449 50 x 50 Large Baseplate, 799 Baseplate, Grey and 1083 50 x 50 Grey Baseplate * 628 X-Large Grey Baseplate, 815 Baseplate Grey, 843 Baseplate, Grey and 1085 Large Baseplate 48 x 48 * 787 Play Mat with Drawstring, 786 Storage Cloth, 789 Storage Cloth, 1091 Storage Cloth and 1129 Storage Cloth * 1023 Giant Red Baseplate, 2302 Building Plate 24 x 24, 2305 Building Plate 24 x 24, 2306 Large Building Plate and 2598 Large Red Building Plate * 1093 LEGO Interface A and 9750 LEGO Interface * 1154 Battery Control Unit, 5100 Battery Rod 4.5V and 9860 Batter Box and Switch (4.5V) * 2381 Small Bucket and 9987 DUPLO Basic Preschool Kindergarten Bucket * 5114 9V Motor and 9883 Motor (9V) * 5115 9V Battery Box and 9831 Battery Box with Switch (9V) * 9058 Large DUPLO Building Plates and 9071 DUPLO Building Plates * 9418 Basic Playtable and 9808 DUPLO Playtable * 9511 Medium DUPLO Building Plates and 9536 White DUPLO Baseplates * 9533 Dacta Numbers Set and 9537 Learning Concepts with Numbers * 9704 Control Lab Software (Macintosh) and 9705 Control Lab Software (DOS/WIN) * 9708 Intelligent House Activity Pack (DOS/WIN) and 9710 Intelligent House Activity Pack (Macintosh) * 9755 Temperature Sensor and 9889 Temperature Sensor (9V) * 9757 Touch Sensor and 9888 9-Volt Touch Sensor * 9758 Light Sensor 9V and 9890 Light Sensor * 9785 ROBO Technology Set (Serial) and 9786 ROBO Technology Set (USB) * 9790 ROBOLAB Team Challenge Set (Serial) and 9791 ROBOLAB Team Challenge Set (USB) * 9793 ROBOLAB Team Challenge Set (Serial) and 9794 ROBOLAB Team Challenge Set (USB) * 9805 DUPLO Play Wall and 9850 DUPLO Play Wall * 9834 Belts for Primary Simple Machines and 970682 DUPLO ESM Belts * 9937 Small Chain Links and 970645 Chain Links * 970006 Black Friction Connector Peg and 970604 Friction Connector Pegs * 970011 Gray 8-Tooth Spur Gear and 970620 8 Tooth Gears (Pack of 100) * 970012 Gray Connector Peg and 970603 Connector Pegs * 970014 Black 4 Stud Axle and 970612 4-Stud Axles * 970015 Black 6 Stud Axle and 970614 6-Stud Axles * 970016 Gray Bushing and 970602 Bushings * 970022 Dark Gray Connector Peg 1-1/2 and 970608 Connector Pegs * 970023 Universal Joints and 970665 Universal Joints * 970029 2 x 2 Skid Plate and 970639 2 x 2 Skid Plates * 970032 40-Tooth Gear and 970627 40 Tooth Gears * 970033 Black 8-Stud Axles and 970615 8-Stud Axles * 970034 Black 12-Stud Axles and 970617 12-Stud Axles * 970035 Black 10-Stud Axles and 970616 10-Stud Axles * 970044 Air Storage Tank and 970658 Air Storage Tanks * 970046 1 x 2 Plate With Slide and 970600 1 x 2 Plate with Slides * 970089 Special Elements for Amusement Park Set and 970672 Special Elements for Amusement Park Set * 970095 Special Elements for eLAB Renewable Energy Set and 970678 Special Elements for eLAB Renewable Energy Set * 970100 Black Plates and 970683 Black Plates * 990084 ROBOLAB Starter System (Serial) and 990682 ROBOLAB Starter System (USB) ; Explore * 1166 Baby Stack 'n Learn, 1192 Stack N' Learn Gift Box and 5434 LEGO Baby Stack 'n Learn * 1201 Chicken Run and 5437 DUPLO Turkey * 1452 Red Flower Rattle and 5435 Flower * 1456 Squirt Frog and 5430 Squirt Frog * 1457 Caterpillar and 5432 Bendy Caterpillar * 2503 Musical Apple, 2973 Musical Apple and 5428 Musical Apple * 3160 Play Plane and 5429 Play Plane * 3162 Take Along Friend and 5424 Take Along Friend * 3169 Crib and Mirror Adventure and 5423 Crib and Mirror Adventure * 3172 Soft Frog Rattle and 5420 Soft Frog Rattle * 3173 Caterpillar Teether and 5422 Caterpillar Teether * 3212 Star Teether and 5421 Star Teether * 3236 Roll 'n' Play and 5431 Roll n' Play * 3237 Stacking Tower and 5433 Stacking Tower * 3238 Shape and Colour Sorter and 5426 Shape and Colour Sorter * 3336 Green Tub and 5350 Large Explore Bucket * 4081 Small Bucket and 4082 Small Bucket * 4088 Clown Bucket, 4089 Orange Bucket XL and 4180 Basic Exclusive Set * 5212 Explore Strata, 5352 DUPLO Tub and 5353 DUPLO Tub ; Fabuland * 121 Roadster and 328 Moe Mouse's Roadster * 128 Taxi Station and 338 Blondi the Pig and Taxi Station * 132 Cottage and 341 Cathy Cat's & Morty Mouse's Cottage * 134 Service Station and 344 Service Station * 137 Hospital and 347 Doc David's Hospital * 140 Town Hall and 350 Town Hall with Leonard Lion & Friends * 324 Ricky Raccoon on his Scooter and 3605 Ricky Raccoon and His Scooter * 325 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow and 3615 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow * 3624 Flower Car and 3627 Bonnie Rabbit's Flower Truck * 3625 Aeroplane and 3630 Albert Albatross and His Sports Aeroplane * 3638 Buster Bulldog's Fire Engine and 3642 Fire Engine * 3639 Inspector Dogge and Kalle Crocodile and 3643 Police Van ; Freestyle * 1837 Duck and 1863 Freestyle Trial Set * 2907 Playtable with Cars and Planes and 4254 Freestyle Playdesk * 3027 Limited Edition Silver FreeStyle Bucket, 3034 25th Anniversary Silver Bucket and 3760 35th Anniversary Bucket * 3028 Limited Edition Silver Freestyle Tub, 3035 Freestyle Tub and 3761 35th Anniversary Tub * 3041 Large Bucket and 4267 Large Bucket ; LEGO Hobby Sets * 398 U.S.S. Constellation and 10021 U.S.S. Constellation ; LEGOLAND * 351 Loader Hopper with Truck and 545 Conveyor Station * 354 Police Heliport and 560 Police Heliport * 356 Swiss Villa and 540 Swiss Villa * 357 Fire Station and 570 Fire House * 360 Gravel Quarry and 580 Brick Yard * 360 Ambulance and 600 Ambulance * 361 Tow Truck and 601 Tow Truck * 362 Delivery Van and 602 Fire Truck * 362 Windmill and 550 Windmill * 363 Hospital with Figures and 555 Hospital * 363 Antique Car and 603 Vintage Car * 367 Moon Landing and 565 Moon Landing * 370 Police Headquarters and 585 Police Headquarters * 371 Seaplane and 712 Sea Plane * 382 Breakdown Truck and Car and 710 Wrecker with Car * 383 Truck with Excavator and 730 Steam Shovel with Carrier * 384 London Bus and 760 London Bus * 385 Jeep CJ-5 and 711 Jeep CJ-5 * 386 Helicopter and Ambulance and 770 Rescue Set * 387 Excavator and Dumper and 780 Road Construction Set * 410 Payloader and 604 Excavator * 420 Police Car and 611 Police Car * 425 Fork Lift and 615 Fork Lift with Driver * 430 Biplane and 613 Biplane * 435 Tipper Truck and 612 Tipper Truck * 445 Police Units and 659 Police Patrol with Policemen * 450 Fork Lift and 652 Fork Lift Truck and Trailer * 456 Spirit of St. Louis and 661 Spirit of St. Louis * 460 Rescue Units and 653 Ambulance and Helicopter * 480 Rescue Helicopter and 691 Rescue Helicopter * 485 Fire Truck and 693 Fire Engine with Firemen * 490 Mobile Crane and 689 Truck & Shovel * 491 Formula 1 Racer and 695 Racing Car * 492 Truck & Payloader and 692 Road Repair Crew * 618 Police Helicopter and 628 Police Helicopter * 698 JAL Boeing 727, 1552 Sterling Boeing 727 and 1560 Lufthansa Boeing 727 ; Mindstorms * 9755 Temperature Sensor and 9889 Temperature Sensor (9V) * 9757 Touch Sensor and 9888 9-Volt Touch Sensor * 9758 Light Sensor 9V and 9890 Light Sensor * 9694 Colour Sensor and MS1038 Colour Sensor ; Model Team * 5541 Blue Fury and 10151 Hot Rod ; Ninja * 1099 Ninja Blaster, 1184 Ninja Blaster and 3016 Ninja Blaster * 1185 Mini River Ninja and 3017 Mini River Ninja * 1186 Mini Siege-Cart Ninja and 3018 Mini Siege-Cart Ninja * 1187 Glider and 3019 Gray Ninja * 1269 White Ninja and 3076 White Ninja's Attack Cart ; Pirates * 1464 Pirate Lookout and 1696 Pirate Lookout * 1713 Shipwrecked Pirate and 1733 Shipwrecked Pirate * 1747 Treasure Surprise and 1802 Tidy Treasure * 6278 Enchanted Island and 6292 Enchanted Island * 6280 Armada Flagship and 6291 Armada Flagship * 6285 Black Seas Barracuda and 10040 Black Seas Barracuda * 6289 Red Beard Runner and 6290 Red Beard Runner ; Power Miners * 4559385 Power Miners Promotional Polybag and 4559387 Power Miners Promotional Polybag ; Primo * 1783 Primo Rattle and 2168 Rattle * 1166 Baby Stack 'n Learn, 1192 Stack N' Learn Gift Box and 5434 LEGO Baby Stack 'n Learn ; Racers * 5600 Radio Control Racer and 5599 Radio Control Racer * 4243532 Stunt Pack and 4243534 Racers Accessory Set ; Rock Raiders * 4950 Loader-Dozer and 4959 Loader-Dozer ; Samsonite * 004 Master Builder Set and 704 Master Discovery Set * 050 Lighting Device Pack, 245 Lighting Device Pack, 455 Lighting Device Pack, 455A Lighting Device Pack, 456 Lighting Devise and 1245 Lighting Device Pack * 079 Giant Baseplate - Grey, 449 50 x 50 Large Baseplate, 799 Baseplate, Grey and 1083 50 x 50 Grey Baseplate * 3 Basic Set, 78 Basic Set and 115 Building Set * 110 Vehicles Accessory Pack and 166 Vehicles Accessory Pack * 111 Building Accessory Pack and 167 Building Accessory Pack * 360 Ambulance and 600 Ambulance * 361 Tow Truck and 601 Tow Truck * 362 Delivery Van and 602 Fire Truck * 363 Antique Car and 603 Vintage Car * 450 Deluxe Building Set and 502 Deluxe Set with Storage Case * 605 Wheel Toy and 1605 Wheel Toy Set * 905 Doll Set and 1905 Doll Set ; Scala * 3245 Ice Cream Parlour and 3246 Ice Cream Shop ; Sculptures * 10152 Maersk Line Container Ship and 10155 Maersk Line Container Ship ; Seasonal * 1127 Santa, 1978 Santa Claus and 10068 Santa * 1626 Angel and 10080 Angel * 1677 Rabbit and 10071 Mr. Bunny * 1979 Snowman and 10079 Snowman * 2008 Heart and 2009 Heart * 7831 Make-Believe Bucket, 7832 Small Bucket and 7836 Halloween Creator Small Bucket ; Service Packs * 1 Replacement 4.5 V Motor, 8 Replacement 4.5V Motor, 104 4.5V Replacement Motor, 1101 Replacement 4.5V Motorand 5000 Replacement 4.5 V Motor * 1 Bulldozer Chainlinks, 16 Chain Links and 1116 Chain Links, Small * 1 Wooden Storage Box, 7 Educational Box - Empty and 90 Educational Box - Empty * 2 Motor Bushings, 1102 Motor Bushes and 5001 Wheel Bushes for 4.5v Motor * 2 Extra Large Tyres & Hubs and 5248 Tires with Hubs * 3 Battery Box, 7 Battery Box, 108 Battery Box, 1103 Battery Box, 1168 Battery Box and 5005 Battery Box * 4 4.5V Motor Battery Cables and 1104 Battery Cables * 5 Hinges, 22 Horizontal Hinges and 1122 Hinges * 5 Treads, 1105 Crawler Tracks and 5002 Rubber Crawler Tracks * 6 4.5V Battery Train Wagon, 1106 Battery Tender, 1134 Battery Wagon, 1170 Replacement Train Battery Tender and 5075 Battery Tender, Red * 7 Train Signal with Ties, 1107 Signal and Direction-Change Switch and 5062 Shunting Trip Posts and Signal * 8 Magnetic Train Couplers with Plates and 1108 Magnetic Couplings * 9 Magnetic Train Couplers and 1109 Magnetic Couplings for Railway Car * 10 Locomotive Wheels and 1110 Train Wheels * 11 Locomotive Traction Tyres, 1111 Rubber Rims for Locomotive Wheels and 1138 Replacement Rubber Wheel Treads for Trains * 12 Wheel Bearings for Locomotives and 1112 Train Sliding Wheel Blocks * 13 Train Motor Plate with Buffers and 1113 Motor Frame and Couplers * 14 Train Motor Plate with Coupler and 1114 Motor Frame * 15 Lighting Brick (2 x 2) and 1115 4.5V Lighting Brick (2 x 2) * 18 Ship Keel and 1118 Boat Weight, Red * 19 Locomotive Piston Assemblies and 1119 Locomotive Piston Assemblies * 20 Cross Country 42mm Tires and 1120 Tires (42mm) * 21 Propellers, Wheels and Rotors, 1121 Propellers, Wheels and Rotor Unit and 5031 Propellers, Wheels, Rotor Unit * 23 Ball/Socket Coupling/Unit and 1123 Ball and Socket Couplings, Articulated Joint * 24 Digger Buckets and 1124 Digger Bucket * 25 Steam Shovel / Plates with Holes and 1125 Crane Grab * 26 12V Motor, 703 12V Replacement Motor and 1150 Replacement Motor 12V * 27 Train Contact Bricks and 1151 Train Power Pick-Up Blocks * 28 Train Contact Plate with Cables and 1152 Electric Wire * 29 4.5V Motor, 1175 4.5V Motor and 5101 4.5V Motor for Technical Sets * 30 Small Turntables / Gear Racks and 1176 Gear Racks and Turntables * 39 Motor Gearbox, 1234 Replacement Gearbox for Electric Motor 4.5V/12V and 6213 Replacement Gearbox for Electric Motor * 42 Motor Case / Lower Part and 1215 Train Motor 4.5V Type II Lower Housing * 800 Extra Bricks Red and 5140 Bricks, Red * 801 Extra Bricks Blue, 5141 Bricks, Blue and 10009 Assorted Blue Bricks * 802 Extra Bricks White and 5142 Bricks, White * 803 Extra Bricks Yellow, 5143 Bricks, Yellow and 10010 Assorted Yellow Bricks * 804 Extra Bricks Black and 5144 Bricks, Black * 805 Extra Bricks Grey, 5145 Bricks, Grey and 10145 Assorted Light Grey Bricks * 806 Extra Plates Blue and 5146 Plates, Blue * 807 Extra Plates Red and 5147 Plates, Red * 808 Wheels and Tires and 5148 Wheels * 809 Doors and Windows and 5149 Doors and Windows * 811 Red Roof Bricks, Steep Pitch and 5151 Roof Bricks, Red, 45 Degrees * 812 Red Roof Bricks, Shallow Pitch and 5152 Roof Bricks, Red, 25 Degrees * 1126 Jack and 5032 Jack * 1136 Buffers, Magnets & Couplers, 5066 Magnetic Train Coupler and 5303 Buffers, Magnets & Couplers * 1139 Motor-Mount Plate with Magnetic Couplers and 5068 Motor Frame and Coupling * 1140 12V Light Bricks and 5069 2 Lighting Bricks 12 V * 1142 Wheel Bricks with Small Black-Train Wheels and 5070 Wheel Sets, Black * 1143 Wheels Bricks with Large Red Train Wheels and 5071 Wheel Sets, Large, Red * 1144 Train Baseplate and 5072 Wagonplate * 1147 Light Prisms & Holder and 5073 Light Transmitting Elements for Train Sets * 1154 Battery Control Unit, 5100 Battery Rod 4.5V and 9860 Battery Box and Switch (4.5V) * [[1161 Pneumatic Pump Cylinder and 5103 Pneumatic Spring Cylinder * 1162 Pneumatic Pump Cylinder and 5104 Pneumatic Cylinder * 1163 Pneumatic Piston Cylinder and 5105 Pneumatic Cylinder * 1164 Pneumatic 2 Way Valve and Nonreturn Valve and 5106 Two-Way Valve and Non-Return Valve * 1169 Bogie Plates, 5074 Bogie Plates, Black and 5302 Bogie Plates, Black * 1171 Lighting Brick with Red and Blue Globes and 5033 Light and Sound 1 x 4 Lighting Brick and 4 Colour Globes * 1172 Coloured Globes and 5034 Replacement Light & Sound 1x2 Lighting Brick with Coloured Globes * 1174 Motorhome for Basic Motor 4.5V/Train Motor 12V and 5006 Motor Housing * 1179 Replacement Space Siren and 5036 Space Siren, 2x2 * 1203 Turntables (4 x 4), Turntables (2 x 2) and 5163 Turntables, 4 x 4 and 2 x 2 * [[1204 Fences, Red and Black and 5162 Fences and Gates * 1205 Keys for Wind-Up Motor and 5004 Motor Keys * 1216 Semaphores with Feet and 5200 Signal Masts and Feet * 1217 Girder Beams and Plates, Yellow and 5231 Beams and Plates with Holes, Yellow * 1218 Girder Beams and Plates, Blue and 5232 Beams and Plates, Blue * 1219 Girder Beams and Plates, Red and 5249 Beams and Plates with Holes, Red * 1221 Yellow Technic Beams and 5250 Beams with Holes, Yellow * 1222 Blue Technic Beams and 5236 Beams, Blue * 1223 Black Technic Beams and 5237 Bricks with Holes, Black * 1224 Beams, Red and 5238 Bricks with Holes, Red * 1226 Tractor Tires and Hubs and 5240 Wheel Hubs and Tyre * 1229 Small Technical Chainlinks and 5243 Chain Links, Small * 1230 Bulldozer Chain Links and 5244 Crawler Track Links * 1240 Hinges and Tilted Bearings, Light Grey and 5167 Hinges, Tilt Bearings * 1241 Digger Bucket Assembly and 5168 Digger Bucket Assembly * 5047 Hinges, Couplings, Turntables and 5131 Hinges, Couplings, Turntables * 5114 9V Motor and 9883 Motor (9V) * 5115 9V Battery Box and 9831 Battery Box with Switch (9V) * 5300 Electric Train Motor and 10153 9V Train Motor * 5305 Connection Wire and 10078 Train Connection Wire * 5306 Plates (2 x 2) with Wire (26cm) and 5311 Plates (2 x 2) with Wire ; System i Leg * 050 Lighting Device Pack, 245 Lighting Device Pack, 455 Lighting Device Pack, 455A Lighting Device Pack, 456 Lighting Devise and 1245 Lighting Device Pack * 079 Giant Baseplate - Grey, 449 50 x 50 Large Baseplate, 799 Baseplate, Grey and 1083 50 x 50 Grey Baseplate * 200 Plastic Town Plan Board and 1200 Town Plan Board, Small Plastic * 200A Hard Masonite Town Plan Board, 200M Masonite Town Plan Board and 1200M Town Plan Wooden Board * 210 Small Store Set and 1210 Small Store Set * 211 Small House Set and 1211 Small House Set * 212 Small House - Left Set and 1212 Small House - Left Set * 213 Small House - Right and 1213 Small House - Right Set * 214 Ten Windows and Doors, Red and 1231 Windows and Door with Glass, Red * 214 Ten Windows and Doors, White and 1231 Windows and Door with Glass, White * 214 Windows and Doors Retailer Pack and 461 Windows and Doors, Retailer Pack * 214/1 1 x 6 x 3 Window with Frame and 451 1 x 6 x 3 Window, Red or White * 214/2 x 6 x 2 Triple-Pane Window in Frame and 452 1 x 6 x 2 Window, Red or White * 214/3 1 x 6 x 2 Double-Pane Window in Frame w/Shutters and 453 1 x 6 x 2 Shuttered Windows, Red or White * 214/4 1 x 4 x 2 Window in Frame and 454 1 x 4 x 2 Window, Red or White * 214/5 1 x 3 x 2 Window in Frame and 455 1 x 3 x 2 Window, Red or White * 214/6 1 x 2 x 2 Window in Frame and 456 1 x 2 x 2 Window, Red or White * 214/7 1 x 1 x 2 Window Frame and 457 1 x 1 x 2 Window, Red or White * 214/8 1 x 2 x 1 Window Frame and 458 1 x 2 x 1 Window, Red or White * 214/9 1 x 1 x 1 Window Frame and 459 1 x 1 x 1 Window, Red or White * 214/10 1 x 2 x 4 Glass Door in Frame, Left and 460 1 x 2 x 3 Door, Red or White * 217 4 x 4 Corner Bricks and 1216 4 x 4 Corner Bricks * 218 2 x 4 Bricks and 1217 2 x 4 Bricks * 219 2 x 3 Bricks and 1218 2 x 3 Bricks * 220 2 x 2 Bricks and 1219 2 x 2 Bricks * 221 1 x 2 Bricks and 1220 1 x 2 Bricks * 222 1 x 1 Bricks and 1221 1 x 1 Bricks * 223 1 x 1 Round Bricks and 1222 1 x 1 Round Bricks * 224 2 x 2 Curved Bricks and 1223 2 x 2 Curved Bricks * 224 2 x 2 & 2 x 4 Curved Bricks and 1223 2 x 2 & 2 x 4 Curved Bricks * 225 1 x 6 and 1 x 8 Bricks and 1224 1 x 6 and 1 x 8 Bricks * 227 4 x 8 Curved & 2 x 8 Plates and 1228 4 x 8 Curved & 2 x 8 Plates * 228 4 x 8 & 2 x 8 Plates and 1227 4 x 8 & 2 x 8 Plates * 229 6 x 8 & 2 x 8 Plates and 1226 6 x 8 & 2 x 8 Plates * 230 Six Trees and Bushes and 430 Six Trees and Bushes * 231 Esso Pumps/Sign and 1247 Esso Pumps/Sign * 233 Light Masts and 1233 Street Lamps * 235 Garage Plate and Door (White Base and Door Frame) and 1235 Garage Plate and Door * 236 Garage with Automatic Door (White base and door frame) and 1236 Garage med Automatisk Port * 237 Number Bricks and 437 50 Numbered Bricks * 242 International Flags, 242I International Flags and 1242 International Flags * 242 5 Danish Flags and 1242D 5 Danish Flags * 250 Esso Bedford Tanker and 1250 Esso Bedford Tanker * 251 Esso Flatbed Truck and 1251 Esso Bedford Truck * 252 Esso Trailer and 1252 Esso Bedford Trailer * 253 Bedford Flatbed Truck and 1253 Bedford Flatbed Truck * 254 Bedford Flatbed Trailer and 1254 Bedford Flatbed Trailer * 255 Bedford Fire Engine and 1255 Bedford Fire Engine * 256 Bedford Tow Truck and 1256 Bedford Tow Truck * 257 Bedford Delivery Truck and 1257 Bedford Delivery Truck * 258 1:87 VW Van, 275 VW Van and 658 Volkswagen Van * 259 VW Transporter and 659 Volkswagen Pickup * 270 5 Cyclists/Motorcyclists and 1270 5 Cyclists/Motorcyclists * 271 Traffic Police Set and 1271 Traffic Police * 280 Sloping Roof Bricks, Blue and 480 Slopes and Slopes Double 2 x 4, Blue * 280 Sloping Roof Bricks, Red and 480 SLopes and Slopes Double 2 x 4, Red * 281 1x2 and 3x2 Sloping Bricks, Red and 481 Slopes and Slopes Double 2 x 3 and 2 x 1, Red * 281 1x2 and 3x2 Sloping Bricks, Blue and 481 Slopes and Slopes Double 2 x 3 and 2 x 1, Blue * 282 2 x 2 Sloping Roof Bricks, Red and 482 Slopes and Slopes Double 2 x 2, Red * 282 2 x 2 Sloping Roof Bricks, Blue and 482 Slopes and Slopes Double 2 x 2, Blue * 283 Sloping Ridge and Valley Bricks, Blue and 483 Angle, Valley and Corner Slopes, Blue * 283 Sloping Ridge and Valley Bricks, Red and 483 Angle, Valley and Corner Slopes, Red * 306 VW Garage and 1306 VW Garage * 307 VW Car Showroom and 1307 VW Auto Showroom * 308 Fire Station and 1308 Fire Station * 309 Church and 1309 Church * 310 Esso Filling Station and 1310 Esso Filling Station * 402 White Turntables and 902 5 Turntables * 423 Curved Bricks and Cylinders and 923 50 Bricks, Curved and Round * 480 Slopes and Slopes Double, 2 x 4, Red and 980 23 Sloping Bricks, Including Roof Peak Bricks, Red * 480 Slopes and Slopes Double, 2 x 4, Blue and 980 23 Sloping Bricks, Including Roof Peak Bricks, Blue * 488 1 x 1 Bricks with Letters and 988 Alphabet Bricks * 700 10 x 20 Brickplate and 700E Individual 10 x 20 Baseplate * 700C Tall Classic Windows/Door (with Glass) and 1214 Windows and Doors * 710 Wooden Storage with Contents and 820 Wooden Storage Box Large (Double Latch) with Contents * 711 Wooden Storage Box Large, Empty and 821 Wooden Storage Box Large (Double Latch), Empty, * [[712 Wooden Storage Box Medium with Contents and 822 Wooden Storage Box Medium (Single Latch) with Contents * 713 Wooden Storage Box Medium, Empty and 823 Wooden Storage Box Medium (Single Latch), Empty * 785 Red Box and 890 Lockable Storage Box, Empty Merchandise & Other ; Product Collections * 65229 Rahkshi Co-Pack and K8590 Rahkshi Kaita Vo Kit * 65230 Rahkshi Co-Pack and K8592 Rahkshi Kaita Za Kit * 65527 Vladek's Attack and K8800 Vladek's Attack Kit * 66237 Build & Play Value Pack and 66284 LEGO Build and Play Value Pack